Touch
by PlaceboLove
Summary: Sometimes all a person wants is human touch. Delicate warmth. That is all he wanted. However, what if the only possibility for genuine contact came from your worst enemy? HD SLASH


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter. So don't sue me, okay? I'm only a poor college student.

**Summary**: Sometimes all a person wants is human touch. Delicate warmth. That is all he wanted. However, what if the only possibility for genuine contact came from your worst enemy? HD SLASH.

**A/N**: I keep avoiding finishing my other stories, but they have not been forsaken. I just got a sudden burst of inspiration. It's choppy… and yes, I know there are a lot of fragments but that is how I wanted it. Also, you won't know who I am talking about in the very beginning, but that was intentional as well. I want to keep it a bit mysterious. So there you go. Keep reading.

* * *

He walked through the halls of the large castles and watched countless couples in affectionate demonstrations. Boys with their arms wrapped around girls' waists, girls with their heads on boys' shoulders. Everywhere he turned there were people in love. It made him anxious. It made him itch. But most of all it made him lonely.

He had watched for months as the people around him partnered up and fell happily into stable relationships; as they fell in love. All he found was too much fire whisky and a handful of one night stands. It felt strange to him that the thing he desired most was to be loved. To be held. Caressed. Protected. His longing for human contact was turning into an obsession and it was threatening to envelop him.

He walked farther down the corridors, his gaze now directed at his shoes. They were black and shone dimly in the light of the torches. He was tired of averting his eyes. Tired of walking down the halls with the feeling of unease resting in his stomach. Unease that could so quickly turn to jealousy. He quickened his pace, desperate to get away from the lovers. Away from his feeling of seclusion.

He reached the grand oak doors and pushed one open and escaped into the night air. The smell of recent rain filled his nostrils and damp grass squelched under his shoes. He lifted his gaze to the sky and saw the gray clouds clearing and the moon peaking from behind them. He took a deep breath and continued out into the night.

He walked quickly down the stone steps and away from the castle, away from his feelings of confinement. The cool air played on his cheeks leaving them tinged with pink. His lungs felt light with every intake of damp air. The night was clear and quiet; there was no one out there to bother him.

His footsteps slowed as he reached the lake. The water looked like liquid night, dark and calm. He sat down delicately by the waters edge, only slightly aware that the wet grass beneath him had started to seep into his pants.

He could not explain why coming to the lake somehow made him feel better. He found it ironic that the one place that he felt any type of solace was a place that was almost always uninhabited. He wished that he had someone to accompany him to the lake. Someone to sit with and be content in each others company. He quickly pushed those thoughts out of his head. He had promised himself he would not dwell on this constant obsession anymore.

He sighed wistfully and turned his head to gaze at the placid lake. The pale reflection of the moon danced dreamily upon its surface. He was struck with the sudden urge to plunge himself into the depths of the cool water. His hands moved subconsciously to the hem of his white polo and started to tug. In one swift movement the shirt was over his head and being tossed to the ground which was soon followed by his pants and underwear.

He positioned his feet at the edge of the water and let his toes hang over. He took a deep breath and dived downwards.

Cold water flowed over his pale skin and chilled his blood. He instantly felt awake and more alive than he had in days. He brought himself back to surface and inhaled quickly. His legs began to tread the water and he felt the warmth coming back into his muscles. He leaned backwards and began to float. He stared and the stars and let the water slosh over him.

He felt peaceful and time seemed to stop. He had no idea how long he had been in the water. However, from the numbness now spreading through his legs and back it had been awhile. He flipped on his stomach and began to swim towards his clothes.

When he finally reached the shore he stood and shook his hair. Small beads of water sprayed everywhere and cast ripples in the water below. He heard a loud scream and froze instantly. Slowly he raised his head and looked for the source of the shrill noise. Startling green eyes met his and he felt his heart drop.

"Oh."

----

Harry sighed in annoyance and flipped another page in his transfiguration book. He had long since stopped reading the words but continued to turn the pages out of habit. Beside him Hermione and Ron were attached at the mouth and their hands were doing things he really did not want to see. He wished that they would keep it in the dormitory, but that didn't seem to be happening.

He shifted farther away from them as he felt a hand move against him. He blushed awkwardly as he knew that it was not meant for him and was completely accidental. He looked over expecting an apology of some sort but got an eyeful instead. He held back his gag reflex and continued scooting. He supposed that Ron and Hermione had somehow overcome the human need for air.

He realized that any enjoyment he might find in the common room that evening was lost and closed his book. He plopped it noisily on the table in front of him half hoping that the noise would shock his companions from their activities, but he was disappointed.

"I'm going to go for a walk…" Harry announced loudly. He got no response.

"Okay.. I'm leaving now.." Harry continued. Still no response came.

"Right! Have fun Harry! We'll miss you" Harry said his voice mimicking Hermione's.

"Aw! Thanks guys." Harry replied to himself. He rolled his eyes and walked towards the portrait whole. He hated Fridays.

Once out in the hallway he began to feel better. Away from the stifling atmosphere of the common room he felt as if he could breathe again. The desire for fresh air became strong and he headed towards the grounds. As soon as he got out the front doors he took off at a run. He felt the night air sweep over his body and echo in his ears, and he loved it. He ran towards the lake and the urge to scream was strong and he slowed down and threw his arms out and screamed as loud as he could.

He stopped moving and looked out on the surface of the lake and was shocked at the sight that met his eyes. Draco Malfoy stood naked in the moonlight. His pale body had an ethereal quality. Wet skin seemed to go on for miles as beads of water dripped from his hair and streamed over his emaciated torso and pooling ever so slightly in his belly button. His hair, without its usual gel, looked uncharacteristically messy. Harry gasped.

"Oh."

* * *

AN: So I'm not sure if I only want to do one more chapter or turn this into a long story… Opinions? Criticisms? Review please. 


End file.
